ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Azula
How Azula joined the Tourney Azula was the princess of the Fire Nation, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa, younger sister of Zuko, the older half-sister of Kiyi, the aunt of Izumi, and the grand aunt of Iroh. She was a key adversary of Team Avatar, chasing Avatar Aang and her banished brother far across the Earth Kingdom accompanied by her two best friends Mai and Ty Lee. A firebending prodigy, Azula was sadistic, manipulative, and obsessed with power. She was a skilled strategist who orchestrated the coup over the Earth Kingdom capital Ba Sing Se, and halted the invasion on the Day of Black Sun. Azula harbored deep mental instabilities, believing her mother loved Zuko more than her. Raised by her father in an environment without a mother-figure, Azula had to be nothing less than perfect in her father's eyes just to earn any affection from him. After the betrayal of her two closest friends Mai and Ty Lee, these instabilities were brought up to the surface. Upon the arrival of Sozin's Comet, Azula was soon to be crowned Fire Lord; however, her defeat at the hands of her brother Zuko and Katara caused her to suffer a complete mental breakdown. While in a mental institution, Azula planned her escape. After that, she brought in a group of females calle dthe Fiery fifteen to help her steal the Fire Lord throne from her brother. The ones who followed her were D'Vorah, Zangya, Baby 5, Rip Van Winkle, Kamira, Karin, Juri Han, Angel, Kalypso, Enchantress, Miraschon, Pronyma, Cynthia and Alcyone. She did not realize that an owl assassin named Fukuro was sent to assassinate her, which is claimed to be in the name of justice. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Azula has blue flames surrounding her. After the announcer calls her name Azula firebends three blue fireballs as the camera zooms then says "Like I've never done that before." Special Moves Azure Fire (Neutral) Azula pushes her palms out, sending a blue fireball at her opponent. Comet Kick (Side) Azula leaps forward while doing three fiery kicks. Teal Torch Fist (Up) Azula jumps into the air with three blue burning uppercuts. Lightning Jab (Down) Azula sends a lightning bolt at her opponent from her fingers. Lightning Beam (Hyper Smash) Azula charges lightning saying "Oh, I'll show you lightning!" thyen fires a large lightning beam at her opponent. Blue Inferno (Final Smash) Azula glows her hands with blue fire saying "There you are, filthy peasant!" then sets the stage on fire with her purple fires for 60 seconds, slowly hurting opponents. Victory Animations #Azula waves blue fire around herself saying "I've known about the invasion for months." #*Azula waves blue fire around herself saying "Adress me as Fire Lord Azula, Father!" (Ozai victories only) #Azula fixes her hair and says "ow, it's over. You're tired and you have no place to go." #*Azula fixes her hair and says "This place shall be a fitting grave for the Avatar." (Aang victories only) #Azula pushes her hands out, bends her knees, moves her hands to her right side, jumps into the air and punches the ground with a fiery blast and says "Don't flatter yourself! You were never even a player." #*Azula pushes her hands out, bends her knees, moves her hands to her right side, jumps into the air and punches the ground with a fiery blast and says "This is what you get for defiance, Zuzu!" (Zuko victories only) #*Azula pushes her hands out, bends her knees, moves her hands to her right side, jumps into the air and punches the ground with a fiery blast and says "You know feel justice and order, Fire Nation-style!" (Fukuro victories only) On-Screen Appearance Azula flies down with firebending and says "Oh, sounds like the firebending's back on." Special Quotes *Azula flies down with firebending and says "I am a four-hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings." (When fighting Fukuro) *Azula flies down with firebending and says "Here for a rematch, Zuzu?" (When fighting Zuko) *Azula flies down with firebending and says "I'm taking the Fire Lord throne by force, Dad!" (When fighting Ozai) Trivia *Azula's default rival is the owl-like assassin of the Trinity Ravem, Fukuro. *Azula's group, the Fiery Fifteen consists of herself, D'Vorah, Zangya, Baby 5, Rip Van Winkle, Kamira, Karin, Juri Han, Angel, Kalypso, Enchantress, Miraschon, Pronyma, Cynthia and Alcyone. *Azula shares her English voice actress with Spiral, Catwoman, Frankie F., Yumi Y., Frida, Elizebet, Jeanne, Velanna and Carmelita Fox. *Azula shares her German voice actress with Nana of the Ice Climbers. *Azula shares her Arabic voice actress with Aveil, Hokutomaru and Stacy. *Azula shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Capt. Clover, Mature, Mumbo and Eliza Faust. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters